Remember Me
by Marci
Summary: *Chapter 3* B/V Bulma is deathly afraid of your's truly ( extremely OOC-at first) but will that all change when she'd trapped aboard a ship with him for an entire year? R/R ENJOY
1. Take off

Ok, a Bulma/ Vegeta fic. My fave :D Vegeta hasn't been living at Capsule Corp. that long and Bulma is deathly afraid of him. I know she's really not and stands up to him all the time and they get into tons of fights, but this time, she doesn't. She's scared out of her mind and barely speaks to him. But when she and Vegeta get stuck on a ship for a whole year together, will Bulma be able to hold out and not raise her voice to him!? Or will something else happen?...This is where you read my fic and find out :P  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
"Blah, blah, blah..."---Talking *Blah, blah blah...*---Thinking  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bulma stepped shyly out into the hall, checking both directions before she ran out of her room and to the bathroom. She didn't know why, but ever since Vegeta had moved in, she'd been watching her back. She could hardly recall why she'd invited that barbarian into her home in the first place, putting herself and her parents in danger like that. But she did know all too well why she'd offered a friendly invitation to the small Saiyan. He was all alone, like she had been so many painful times with Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha," she whispered a loud, as she pulled off her shirt and turned on the hot water for her shower. She couldn't help but let him cross her mind, yet again that morning. Last night she'd finally gotten up enough courage to break it off with him, for good. He of course had called numerous times afterwards, thinking it was one of her "episodes", as he called them. That always irked her emensely, the way he never took anything she said or did seriously. Like she was someone, well more like something, here for his amusement. And she had had the last straw, called him up and told him exactly how she felt. "I've had it with your shit Yamcha. Everything. You're childish, irresponsible, immature, disloyal...and, and a jerk! I can't stand being in the same room as you anymore!" she'd said out of the blue on a whim. Well maybe not completely out of the blue, but she sure as hell did surprise Yamcha with the phone call.  
  
A small smile creeped across her features, the first since their final break up. She could still hear the astonishment in his voice when she said it was over. *Wish I could have seen his face* she thought cruelly, as she lathered up and began to wash herself. Truthfully she'd wanted to end it with him years ago, just could never bring herself to it. He somehow always seemed to hang in there. She'd known for far too long about his cheating. He'd even gone as far as to sleep with women who worked at Capsule Corp. Rumors, as she had first thought, began floating around the compound about a year after Yamcha moved to the city. She ignored them at first, but then finally, couldn't take it any longer and confronted him about it. He denied it 'til he was blue in the face, and she had been stupid enough to believe him. *Well not anymore.*  
  
After her long hot shower, Bulma headed downstairs for some breakfast, that of which she could smell a mile away. "Mmm," she hummed, as she turned the corner into the kitchen, only to slam into something. Or someone rather.  
  
"Watch it woman!" Vegeta snapped, shoving her aside and exiting the room. She cowered away helplessly and watched as he ascended the staircase on his way to his bedroom. She didn't know why she feared him so, he'd never physically abused her, or even tried. Sure there were the all too famous empty threats he was so fond of, but lay a hand on her? Never.  
  
"Good morning dear," Mrs. Briefs cheered when she noticed Bulma take her usual seat at the breakfast table. "I'd stay clear of Vegeta this morning. The gravity machine malfunctioned and he's in one of his moods."  
  
"I always stay clear of that ungrateful man, mother," she nearly huffed, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of sizzling bacon and sausage.  
  
"Oh he's not that bad dear. You just have to let him get used to it here. He'll come around eventually. You'll see."  
  
"Oh right. Is breakfast almost ready? I'm starved."  
  
"Who knows. He may be the man you've been waiting for all your life." She paused a moment to check the contents on her frying pan. "About five more minutes."  
  
"Man I've been waiting for!?" she screeched, slamming her hand on the hard oak table. "That man," she continued, pointing in the direction she'd last seen him go in. "is nothing but trouble! I can't believe I ever invited him to stay here! All he does is complain! We feed him, buy him clothes, offer the latest in training equiptment and still he's unsatisfied! Oh dear Kami! I guess we forgot to roll out the red carpet for his royal highness!"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd realize where you went wrong," Vegeta sneered as he entered the kitchen, crossing his arms as he usually did.  
  
"Vegeta dear," Mrs. Briefs chimmed in, shiftly bringing a plate stacked with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast to him. "You look famished. Here, have some breakfast."  
  
He only grunted in response and trudged in the opposite direction. If Bulma wasn't going to fight with him he wanted nothing to do with Briefs'. For months now he'd been trying to get her into one of the verbal battles he'd over-heard so many times between her and Yamcha. Once she'd yelled at him, once. She'd been in a bad mood all day, and when he demanded she fix the gravity machine, she screamed at him at the top of her lungs and slammed the lab door. Afterwards though she shyly apologized and offered to fix the machine without question for the next month. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't show him the kind of anger he knew she wanted to. The kind he knew she was capable of. Now it was like a sport to him, every chance he got he'd verbally poke at her. He knew she'd crack sooner or later. Then he'd have a field day with her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"He's so unbelievable," Bulma groaned to herself, after repairing the gravity machine, which had taken her well over three hours to complete. "Vegeta!!" she called, whipping her brow and pulling herself to her feet. She was tired, sweaty, and covered in grease. All she wanted to do now was soak in a steamy bubble bath then sleep 'til noon the next day.  
  
"What is it woman?" he grunted, entering the gravity machine from outside, where he'd been waiting.  
  
"I'm done now," she stated simply, then picked up her tools and walked shiftly away.  
  
He watched her walk away, following her every move. He just didn't understand her, along with all other earthlings. Even Kakarot confused him to no end. But he opted not to pondered on them all that long. His training, ascending to Super Saiyan, that's what should be on his mind, always. Not stupid weak earthlings with no respect for royalty.  
  
So, having decided to put all other thoughts on hold, Vegeta walked over to the control panel of the gravity machine, which always happened to double as a spaceship. He'd been planning, secretly, for months now to travel in space to hopefully better his training. For a week now he'd been ready, the ship up on all repairs and upgrades, food and necessities stocked. All he needed to do was plot a course, follow it, train, then return in a year when the androids were due to arrive. It would all, of course, be entered into the system ahead of time and carried out without interruptions. The only thing that would be able to stop the course was damage to the ship.  
  
He quickly, but carefully began to plot a course into the far reaches of the universe. One he would follow for an entire year, alone. Once the course was set, he began to check the ship for anything that seemed odd or out of place, anything eye-catching. Then, after making sure all his food rations were accurate, went back to the control panel.  
  
He held his finger over the button that would start the ship, closing the door to outside in the process. "Ok..." he sighed, pushing the button quickly before he could change his mind. He knew it was for the best, leaving earth, everyone. But he just couldn't help but feel...sad? "No," he scolded himself, as he turned and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Bulma asked in an almost joking manner, though soon her expression changed when she noticed how utterly terrified he looked. And she had just come back to make sure all the repairs were to his liking. "Wha-What are you looking at?"  
  
"You foolish woman!!" he screamed, running for the door that was closing. "Kuso!" he swore, as the door hissed shut and his fists collided with it. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He turned towards her, anger blazing in his eyes. "What's wrong with you!? Do you have any idea what you've done!? Kami!!"  
  
Bulma's eye's immediately widened in horror and she ran for the door, slamming down as hard as she could on the button to open it.  
  
"It's no use baka!" he roared, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"D-D-D-D..." she stuttered, looking away from him, shaking uncontrolably.  
  
"How can you be so unbelievably stupid!? My Kami!"  
  
"Don't kill me!" she cried, curling herself into as much of a ball as she could manage while he held her arms tight.  
  
"What!? Kill you!? What the hell are you babbling about woman!?"  
  
"Don't kill me!" she repeated, lip quivering in rythme with her body.  
  
He looked at her in confusion and slowly released her from his powerful, and most likely painful, grasp. Immediately she scurried to the furthest point in the room away from him, curling herself into a ball, as if that would protect her from him. Though he knew it was in his ear's best interest to stay away from her, he couldn't help his curiosity, and ventured over to her.  
  
"P-P-Please don't hurt me..." she whispered when she felt his presence hovering over her.  
  
"Woman," he huffed in annoyance at her cowardice display. "Stop you're blubbering. I'm not going to touch you."  
  
"P-P-Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." he whispered, plopping down on the floor infront of her.  
  
"A-A...Alright..." She slowly removed her arms from her knees, that were pressed against her body, and looked up at him, face stained with tears. "Wh-What...Why...Why won't the door open?"  
  
"Woman...You're so stupid," he groaned, grabbing his head and looking at the ground. "You have no idea what you've done by coming on this ship at the exact moment that you did. What the hell were you thinking!?"  
  
"Well...I...uh...I came to check and see...if you were...were satisfied with the...repairs..." She paused a moment to whipe her tears. "I guess not..."  
  
"Well now the repairs are the least of my worries, thanks to you...The ship is now sealed off, in less than five minutes its going to take off to a destination I plotted and stay on a set course for an entire year!! Nothing can change that course! Nothing!! We" He motioned from himself to her then back to himself. "are stuck together, alone, for a year!!"  
  
"What!?" she screamed, slamming her hands on the cold tile floor, completely forgetting who she was yelling at. "You can't be serious!!? What!? No! You're wrong! You're wrong! I can't be stuck with you!!" Immediately after the words left her mouth, she clapped her hand over it, pleading with her eyes for him to stay where he was. The last thing she wanted to do was upset a known murderer when she was on a spaceship with him, alone, for the next year. She'd have to watch herself more closely. This wasn't Yamcha or Master Roshi or even Goku that she could just pick a fight with without worries. This was Vegeta. The arrogant Prince. Merciless, hateful, and just down right evil in every way she thought a being could be. And he seemed more of all those things to her. He proved that everyday, every time he opened his mouth. She didn't know how she was going to survive a whole year with just the two of them without snapping at him at least once. Though her character called for far more verbal conflicts than that in a week! No wonder her father urged her to be on the debate team at school. She loved it, fighting. Not physically of course, though she'd never really tried it, but verbally? Hell yes. Every chance she got she lashed her tongue at people. She jsut loved arguing her way into and out of anything. Mostly because of how skillful she was at it. But then being around Vegeta, who was equally aroused by the sport. It was maddening not being able to argue with him. He was far too dangerous to even risk it.  
  
"Well you're going to have to get used to it pretty damn quick woman. Cause take off is in less than a minute."  
  
She sighed deeply, picking herself up off the ground and heading towards the only available chair on the ship. She knew very well that Vegeta could handle the take off, he didn't need to be seated and strapped in. So, with that thought in mind, she took her seat and began buckling her restraints.  
  
"And where do you expect me to sit?" he asked menacingly, only wanting to get a rise out of her and she if she'd cower at his feet, the way she'd done so many times before.  
  
"Oh, uh...Well, I just thought that since you're so strong and all that...that you wouldn't need to be strapped in like me...But...I guess that's why you have the chair then, huh? You weren't expecting me to come along..." The whole while she spoke she was unbuckling herself, eyes cast at the floor so not to look into his. She quickly shot out of the chair, searching frantically around the room for a safe place for take off.  
  
"Woman, don't be foolish. Get-" Before he could finish his sentence though, the ship began to rumble, tossing her roughly into the nearest wall. With a loud thud and a not so feminine grunt, she hit the floor, smacking her head in the process. "Damn it!" he yelled, running over and checking her pulse. She was alive, thank Kami, but unconscious. "Woman," he said, shaking her arms to try and wake her. Nothing. "Great, just what I need. Damn woman, messing everything up." Though he complained, he found himself helping her from the floor and to the chair she previously exited. Then, setting her on his lap, processed to strap them both in, just seconds before the ship departed from the ground.  
  
  
  
---Well there's the first chapter, short, but it got the stage set. Oh, I don't like writing Bulma as a weak character that doesn't stand up to Vegeta, but that's the kind of story I'm choosing to do, so I won't complain. She'll come around soon enough :D I promise. I hope you liked it!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please :P  
  
Next time: Bulma wakes up, but there's something different about her... 


	2. WhoWho are you?

ENJOY!!!  
  
"Blah, blah, blah..."---Talking *Blah, blah blah...*---Thinking  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open, breathing rapidly, her heart racing. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was flying across a room and hitting the wall. And now she was lying in an oddly comfortable bed, in a foreign room. Being careful to sit up, for she knew not why she was in this strange yet familar room, she took in her surroundings. Everything was dull and ordinary, the room, one she knew well, just couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen it before, when she'd been in it. Then, being fed up with wondering and having no answers, called out, hoping for a response, and a familar face. "Hello!?"  
  
No one answered. Was she all alone? Wherever she was. Whoever she was. Wait, whoever she was?  
  
"Oh Kami..." she gasped, grabbing handfuls of sheets and pressing her fists to her chest. "I-I-I...I don't know m-my name..." Quickly she jumped out of bed, looking frantically for a mirror, or any reflective surface. Once she found something, metallic siding on a cabinet, she examined her face. She touched it lightly, wanting to cry when she found the person starring back at her was a stranger. She was a stranger. She had no idea who she was, where she was from, anything about herself or anyone. She had no memory of family or friends or a life prior to this moment. Her name, unknown.  
  
"Woman, you're awake," Vegeta said in his usual monotone voice, expressing no audiable emotion. "I was beginning to think you were in a coma, or dead, the way you just lied there like that. When did you-"  
  
"Who are you?" she suddenly asked, finding this man, the first person she'd ever seen, or ever remembered seeing, unbelievably attractive.  
  
"What? Who am I? Woman, are you running a fever?"  
  
"No, sir, I'm perfectly well. But very, VERY confused! Now who the hell are you!? Or more to the point, who the hell am I and what happened to me!?" she cried, tears threatening to escape her cerulean orbes.  
  
"Oh dear Kami woman..." he sighed, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "You have amnesia..."  
  
"Well thank you for that mister. But I think I could have figured that out on my own. No wait, I already have. But thank you very much for the wonderful insight...Kami," she grunted, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Bite your tongue baka! You have no right talking to me like that!"  
  
"And you have no right with-holding the information I requested!"  
  
"And you...you..." He took a deep breath, trying to come up with a logical come back. "My name is Vegeta, I'm the Prince of the Saiyans, a race you've come to know quite well over the years, though I doubt you have any recollection of that at all. Or Kakarot, whom you know as Goku, another Saiyan...What...What do you remember?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was crashing into a wall and then everything went blank...I-I...I sort of remember little pieces of things, I think...My mother, her name I don't know, but I know she was blonde and very beautiful...And my father...He was a brilliant man, much older than my mother, but they were in love...I'm 26 years old...And the rest is just jumbles of things that make no sense...What's my name, Vegeta?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, narrowing his brow some, as if speaking her name aloud would bruise his pride greatly. Like it was admitting to her that she was a person the same as he, not some low life that he always made her out to be. "B-" he began, but stopped short and took a breath, casting his eyes at the bed spread. "Your name is Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Ah...Bulma Briefs, huh?" He nodded. "And everything I told you I remembered-"  
  
"All true." Suddenly a wicked smile creeped across his face. She had no recollection of anything doing with him. He could start fresh with her. Play with her head, make himself out to be some great hero and-*No* he thought angrily. *That's dishonorable and I cannot do it!*  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
His ears perked at the mention of his name.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"On a spaceship."  
  
"What!?" she screeched, the way he'd heard her so many times before, though not to him. Now he wondered why he'd wanted to fight with her so, for his ears now proved to be too weak for her verbal assaults. "What do you mean on a spaceship!? We're just in space!?"  
  
"Yes woman, we're in space, headed towards the planet Merecamem [Mair- ek-a-mem]."  
  
"The name of the damn planet doesn't concern me, sir! I want to know why the hell we're in space! Why aren't we on earth!? And further more, what is my relationship with you!? I hardly find you tolerable enough to spend time alone with!"  
  
"Excuse me!! I'm intolerable!?" She simply crossed her arms and nodded, her eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. "And you're so easy to be around!?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, now would I!? I don't know who I am, remember!?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but soon found no words came. He had nothing to respond with after something like that. He had no clue what to say to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ve-geta? Can't think of a good come back. Come on. I know you well enough to know that you're the type that doesn't back down from a fight. Am I right?...I'm right. I may not know anything about anyone, but I know types of people. And you're that type."  
  
"Woman, you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't even know yourself, so how can you even think you can judge me!? I'd advise you to shut your mouth before you get hurt."  
  
"Is that a threat pal!?"  
  
"Its a promise, onna!"  
  
"Uh! I can't take you anymore!"  
  
"Finally something we agree on!"  
  
With that they both stormed away. Bulma back to bed, and Vegeta to the upper deck, where he turned on the intercom and punched in the code to call the Capsule Corp. compund.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," Dr. Briefs finally answered after a few moments. "I take it you've taken the ship to go train."  
  
"Obviously old man," he grunted, rolling his eyes. "I have far more important matters to discuss with you though."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Is the ship running well? Do you have everything you need?"  
  
"If you shut your mouth, I could get to the point!"  
  
Dr. Briefs said nothing, only starred at the screen where Vegeta's face had appeared.  
  
"That's better...Ok, by now you must have noticed that your loud mouthed daughter hasn't been on the compound." Dr. Briefs gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "She's aboard the ship with me. Someone the stupid woman managed to get herself on the ship at the exact moment I pressed the button for the ship to carry out its orders." He nodded, understanding what Vegeta was telling him.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," he sighed. "For both of you...But there's no way we can get her. It would take at least eight months for me to design and build another ship, and by then you'd be back, right?"  
  
"I know that old man. I wasn't calling to address that issue. I realize I'm stuck with her for the next year."  
  
"A whole year!?"  
  
"Quiet!...Ok, now what I need to discuss with you is the condition she is currently in, and how I might get her out of it." He paused to make sure the doctor was listening. "She hit her head while launching, and when she awoke had no recollection of anything. Herself, myself, or anyone or anything else. What she does know is useless information. How can I reverse the effects of her state?"  
  
"My, my Vegeta. I would have never pegged you as the caring type. Especially for my dear Bulma."  
  
"You think I care in the least for the disrespectful wench!?" he roared, slamming his fists down on the control panel. "Ever since she's come to she's done nothing but yell and demand. She's intolerable!"  
  
"Well it sounds to me that she's her normal self," Dr. Briefs laughed nervously. "Can I speak with her?"  
  
"Whatever. But it won't do you any good." His face disappeared from the monitor and a few minutes later it re-appeared, and quite more aggitated than before. "You better fix her," he hissed through clenched teeth, then was gone again, Bulma's face in his place.  
  
"Honey?" Dr. Briefs whispered.  
  
"Hello," she said calmly, though he could see the nervousness in her eyes. "You're my father?"  
  
"Yes, sweety, I am. I understand that you have no memory."  
  
"Correct." She knew not why she should speak to this strange man so respectfully. She knew nothing about him, yet something told her the relationship they'd shared was strong. She had no urges to yell or even raise her voice in the least towards this man. He'd done nothing to not earn her respect and kindness, though Vegeta had done nothing at first either, and yet she'd known he was an ill-tempered arrogant man with a wicked lust for fighting.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But very little." She paused, trying to remember what she'd told Vegeta earlier. "I remember you and my mother, though not your faces or anything about you. My mother, she'd blonde, yes?" He nodded. "And you, you're a brilliant man, and scientist maybe."  
  
"Very good lovely. Is that all you remember?"  
  
"Well no, but everything else is very confusing. I don't know where things go together and what it all means."  
  
"Well tell me some things and I'll be happy to sort them out for you."  
  
"Alright." She smiled sweetly at him, knowing he would follow through with what he'd said. "There's this one memory...A man, with black hair and a nice smile...He's touching my shoulder, but I'm very nervous about it. I know there's some kind of romantic connection between us, but something's happened, and I'm getting the feeling that the uneasiness is coming from me."  
  
"Ah, yes. That man is Yamcha. An old olver of your's."  
  
"Why am I so nervous with him?"  
  
"He was a very unfaithful man. A good man in all other ways, but ultimately, unfaithful. One woman never seemed to satisfy him."  
  
"Oh..." she sighed heavily, casting her eyes at the ground a moment then looking back up at her father. "I was afraid of that..."  
  
"Anything more?"  
  
"Yes...I'm looking up at two people...Well, one of them is a person. A young boy, with black hair. The other, creature, is green and quite annoyed looking."  
  
"The namek..." Vegeta whispered, though no one paid mind to him.  
  
"Oh yes, that's from when you were on Namek my dear. Namek was a planet you visited not too long ago in search of dragonballs. The boy is your best friend's son, Gohan. The other man is from the planet Namek, though grew up on earth. His name is Piccolo...I'm sorry sweety. I know this doesn't make much sense to you, probably none at all. But I hope it helps clear a little bit up for you."  
  
"Yes, it is very confusing, I really don't know what to make of it. What are dragonballs?"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask me that...Dragonballs are very powerful objects, things very few people know about or if they do, only think of them as a myth. But they're very real. You've seen their power first head, many times, especially in your youth...What they are, are seven balls. Yellowish in color, each with an individual number of stars, one through seven. Once all seven balls are collected and gathered near each other, a dragon will appear and grant whomever possesses the balls, one wish. The Namek dragonballs are different though, granting the person three wishes...Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Though its extremely far-fetched. Wishes? Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I wouldn't lie to you honey."  
  
"There's this other memory that distrubes me..." She paused, thinking of how she would word this. "There's this man, very powerful, standing infront of me. I can't make out his face or tell you how close he is, but for whoever he is, he's too close for my liking. He had black hair and an odd uniform on. Blue with some sort of breast plate, and white boots. He's advancing towards me, and he's angry...I-I...I'm crindging at him...He's threatening me, and I know he'll carry out his threat if I don't do what he wants..." She stops there, unable to continue.  
  
"Hmm..." Dr. Briefs thinks a moment, scratching his head.  
  
"That's me," Vegeta suddenly says, and jumps slightly when both Bulma's and Dr. Briefs eyes fall on him. He didn't think anyone had heard him or would be paying attention.  
  
"Oh! I should have known it was you!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. "That's just like you to do something so cruel!! What the hell did you want from me anyways!? What the hell is your problem!? What did I ever do to you!?"  
  
"You woman, were born," he said, returning the gesture.  
  
"And why did you threaten my life!?"  
  
"You had a dragonball," Dr. Briefs said, knowing the story all too well.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Dr. Briefs, along with Mrs. Briefs who showed up somewhere in there conversation, talked for nearly six hours. They answered all her questions and tried to help her sort out her broken memories, something she knew she could trust them in doing. Even if she didn't remember them, the feelings felt right and oddly familar. They were her parents, she would have known that without being told. She just had a feeling about them. The same with Vegeta, though his was totally different. She knew she'd known him, just because she couldn't recall every last detail, didn't mean she didn't know the type of person he was. How she should act around him, what to say and what not to say. And seeing as he was the arrogant pessimist he'd always been, she didn't even attempt to bite her tongue when speaking to him. Not a word she was thinking was missed in an argument with him. And she'd only "known" him for less than a day and they'd already gotten into more arguments than Vegeta could remember, with anyone.  
  
"Why would I let someone like you stay in my house?" Bulma asked suddenly, at the dinner table with Vegeta, who she had not been addressing. The question was more for herself.  
  
"Shut up woman and let me enjoy my meal," Vegeta growled, taking out his anger on a helpless potatoe on his plate.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Am I upsetting you?..Feh...You have no idea..."  
  
"About?" he inquired, having nothing better to do than poke and prod at her.  
  
"About how it feels to know nothing about anything or anyone in your life, but have all these weird memories! Memories that make no sense no matter how much someone tries to explain them to you! You still feel empty and lost and completely alone!!" She took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. "you have no idea how it feels to be utterly alone..."  
  
"You'd be surprised woman," he sighed under his breath, not intending for her to hear.  
  
"Oh would I? Enlighten me, please."  
  
"Oh yes, right away. Because we've had so many meaningful conversations...Are you insane woman?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. Just confused...Why the hell do you like to irritate me so?"  
  
"Me irritate you!? You're the definition of irritation! You're the main reason I left that miserable excuse for a planet! But no! You just had to get on the ship with me, didn't you!? Uh! You're so unbelievable!!"  
  
"Me!? Excuse me! I don't know me, but I know enough that I would NOT come onto a ship that I knew was taking off for a year with you aboard! So there must have been some kind of miscommunication or something! Because I damn well would not put myself through this shit knowingly!"  
  
"Fuck you woman," was the last thing said between them that night before Vegeta trapsed away for bed, leaving her to her now cold meal, angrier than she could imagine ever having been.  
  
  
  
---Ok, there's chapter 2!! Weee!! I hope Bulma can somehow get her memory back...:P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma speaks with Dr. Briefs again, and he's figured out away to get her memory back...But will it work? Will Vegeta need to assist her?...Wait and find out :D 


	3. Rough Landing

ENJOY!!!  
  
"Blah, blah, blah..."---Talking *Blah, blah, blah...*---Thinking  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They didn't talk to one another for days. Vegeta stayed above, mostly by the control panel, starring out the huge window before him, saying nothing when Bulma would happen to come up for a meal. Bulma, having no other place to go, stayed below, having nothing really to think about, other than the fact that she had no memories, therefore no thoughts, really. No thoughts that could make sense, other than everything from her waking 'til now. All her memories consisted of were Vegeta and her parents, who she hadn't had any recollection of. It made tears well up in her beautiful eyes at the thought of it. Who had she been before? How did she act? Did she have anyone, save family and friends, to share her life with? A lover?  
  
She backed herself across her bed into the wall and pulled her legs into her chest, her head buried in her knees where she let her tears fall helplessly, soaking into her jeans. The same jeans she'd been wearing since their departure from Earth. She hadn't the time to grab anything, of course. Though Dr. Briefs had mentioned something about sending her supplies she needed, though she didn't pay any mind to it until now, for there were much more important things on her mind at the time. And with that in mind she picked herself off the bed with its ruffled sheets, and headed above in pursuit of new clothes.  
  
When she reached the upper deck, Vegeta was in his usual spot, perched on the control panel, facing open space, blank face. "Vegeta," she said abruptly, startling him slightly, for he knew not that she'd say something, only that she was there. After all, they hadn't spoken in days.  
  
"What woman?" The sound of his voice was almost soothing, almost.  
  
"How do I contact my father?"  
  
"On the intercom, like before. Don't tell me the amnesia is that bad." He received a hard, by Bulma's terms, slap to the back of the head for that. The first, ever.  
  
"How do I work it?"  
  
"You build it and you can't figure out how it works?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone, as he stood and advanced towards her. He hadn't meant for her to respond to him.  
  
"I built that?" she asked, pointing at the monitor.  
  
"Yes, of course. Kami."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the genius, not me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Vegeta?"  
  
He was about to retort, when he realized that her memory of her success in engineering and such were completely whipped out by that blow to her head. And he was suddenly saddened, as much as he would allow himself to be, at the thought, wondering how he would-could cope with such a loss as that. He was going to have to be more careful with what he said to her, and remember that everything he knew, she did not.  
  
With a heavy sigh he punched a few buttons on the intercom, then waited for a response.  
  
"Hello Vegeta my boy. How are things up there?" Dr. Briefs said cheerfully when his head popped up on the screen, startling Bulma a bit.  
  
"As horrible as ever old man. But I didn't contact you to chitchat. Your ungrateful daughter requires a word with you." With that he stepped back, pushing Bulma almost forcefully towards the screen, where the camera could spot her.  
  
"Hello love," her father greeted her, smile as wide as ever.  
  
"Hi," she said simply, still slightly confused by Vegeta's last words to her.  
  
"Everything alright dear?"  
  
"Well, considering the circumstances, I'd say they're almost bearable." She cast her eyes at the ground, feeling uncomfortable suddenly with this man.  
  
"Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I was thinking about our conversation a few days ago, and I hadn't thought of it 'til now, but I need some clothes, and other things. You know, toothbrush, hairbrush, things like that. I remember you telling me you could send them to me, but I think I was far too distracted by everything else to pay attention to that..." She paused a few moments, then glanced back up at the camera. "How can you send that stuff? I mean, if you can't send a ship for eight months, then how can you send those things?"  
  
"Oh, that's quite simple. I can send them very quickly actually. Through the computer." He disappeared from the screen for a moment, then reappeared, holding a can of soda. "Ice cold soda, would you like some?"  
  
"Dad," she said uneasily, not feeling all too comfortable calling him that. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything sweety...Look to your...right." She turned her head slowly in the direction he'd asked. "See that large device with the glass cylinder around it?" She nodded, turning back to him. "Ok, now look at it when I say when." He disappeared once more, then shouted, "When!" from an unseen location in his lab.  
  
After a few seconds the can of soda that had once been in Dr. Briefs' hand, back on Earth, slid down the cylinder, landing on a soft cushion of some sorts.  
  
"Holy kuso!" she swore, clasping her hand over her mouth, though no more words would pass her lips. She ran quickly over to the device with the can of soda in it, removed the glass cover, and picked it up, examining it.  
  
"Dear?"  
  
"Yes?" she answered, returning to the screen, soda in hand.  
  
"Oh, you've got it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh its quite simple sweet heart. You yourself came up with the idea and built it, I merely suggested the proper energy source for it. Don't you remem-" He quickly shut his mouth, casting his eyes at the floor, extremely embarrassed for being so careless with his words. "I'm sorry love. I forgot..."  
  
"Its alright, sir. Vegeta already mentioned something about that."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My being a "genius" and all," she said rather bitterly, doing the air quotes with her fingers. "Anyway, I was wondering...Why can't you send a person through that thing if you can send this?" she asked, holding up the ice cold soda, which she now wished to drink and popped the lid open.  
  
"Oh Kami no, that would be impossible. Its far too risky to try, now anyways. I'm sorry Bulma."  
  
"Now? So it may be possible in the future?"  
  
"Very far in the future sweety, when we are long dead and gone..."  
  
"Oh...I see...Well..."  
  
"I'll fetch your mother dear, and you can tell her what you'd like."  
  
"Sure," she sighed, waiting for her beautiful blonde mother to appear on screen.  
  
"Hello Bulma dear! How are you!?" she cheered, clasping her hands together, so not to let them fly around when she talked, a habit she was known for.  
  
"I'm alright, and yourself?"  
  
"Oh I'm wonderful, just missing my baby."  
  
"I was wondering if you could get me a few things I need..."  
  
"Of course. What would you like?"  
  
"Well...I have no idea what I have, but I'm guessing you probably know my taste, seeing as you are my mother, so whatever you think I would want."  
  
"Oh, well that shouldn't be too hard." With that said, she disappeared from the screen, Dr. Briefs appearing in her place.  
  
"We'll contact you in an hour with your things dear."  
  
"Alright. Thank you...Bye..."  
  
"Bye love." And the screen went blank.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, leaning on the control panel, much like she'd seen Vegeta do so many times. Her thoughts were as cloudy as ever, confusing her more than when she'd first realized she had amnesia. She had been some sort of engineering or scientific or mathematical genius back on Earth. But was all that lost now? Could she regain all her knowledge from before, or would she have to start over? The mere thought of that caused her eyes to become misty, and she turned completely away from the Saiyan, hiding her sudden emotional outburst. He, of course, knew something was wrong and opted, for the first time, to find out what was going on.  
  
"Woman," he said, almost softly, taking a place next to her, leaning on the panel in the same fashion as she was.  
  
"Leave me be Vegeta. I'm in no mood for you."  
  
"When are you?" he asked, in all seriousness, causing the slightest chuckle from the aqua haired Earthling.  
  
"Never," she continued to laugh slightly, whipping her eyes and turning to face him. "What do you want?"  
  
"What's upsetting you?" The amount of emotion in his voice startled him, and he took a few steps back, not wanting her to think he was there for her comfort.  
  
"What do you think?" she spat, having taken the hint when he backed away. "Why do you care anyway? You'll only mock me with it. Telling me you know all about me, and I know nothing. Just leave me alone with my pain..."  
  
"Woman, just tell me why you're crying, and I'll do as you demand."  
  
"Fine, but you better leave me alone." He nodded, stepping towards her again. He didn't quite know why he felt he needed to know what was troubling her. It wasn't like he was going to help her with it, or provide any sort of comfort at all. Only absorb the information and keep it with him, as if he'd sucked it from her without her knowing. "But you already know," she sighed, deliberately looking away from him. She never could look into his eyes, even before, when she knew who she was. "The memory loss, of course...But its something else..." She glanced at him a moment, making sure he was paying attention, then back at the control panel. "Did I...have someone?"  
  
"Woman, you have millions of people. Everyone knew your name." He was quite confused by her question, and offered the only explanation he could come up with, without knowing exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
"No, no...I mean...A...lover...I know I wasn't married, cause my parents would have definitely mentioned that and I would have talked to him..."  
  
"Oh...that someone?..." He thought for sometime, not knowing what to say to her exactly. He knew she already knew about her broken relationship with the weak earthling, Yamcha. Then there was that one man, Yuki. He'd only been around for a month or so, then she found a new man to ogle over. That one was, well, he'd never learned that man's name, nor cared to learn it. After those two, she'd been on several one time dates with unmentioned men, men she'd met in local bars or at work. So...there was no one she had, no one he could tell her about...Unless... "Well...You had a series of on and off relationships and love affairs-"  
  
"But no one I loved?"  
  
"Woman, love doesn't exist," he said harshly, turning away, intent on getting as far from her as he could. But before he could make it more than a few steps, she grabbed him by the arm and ran around in front of him.  
  
"Don't feed me that bullshit," she hissed, gripping his arm tighter, which would hurt any normal person, though all Vegeta felt was a slightly harder touch.  
  
He looked at her a moment, wondering if she had her memory, would she be doing this. He had to give her some credit though, for she knew how he was, a lot of what he'd done in that short time with her parents. He'd listened only to the part of the conversation that pertained to him. With a deep sigh he opened his mouth, letting these words escape, "He loved you but you never knew it, and let him get away." When he looked at her, she was still angry, as if she hadn't heard his words. Had he heard his words? Had he spoken them at all?  
  
"Hello?" she growled, waving her free hand in front of his face. He glared at her with more malice now than at anyone he could remember, save Friesa, and grabbed her hand, throwing it forcefully to her side.  
  
"You had no love," he said in his most heartless vice, and walked away without a second thought. By the time he reached his destination, the lower deck, his eyes were burning with tears, tears that would never escape them. He was just so angry at himself for thinking those words. "He loved you but you never knew it, and let him get away?" he growled to himself, punching a less than fist-sized hole in the nearest wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down there!?" Bulma yelled from the top of the ladder.  
  
"None of your damn business woman!"  
  
"Well knock it off before I make it my business!!" she countered, fully prepared to continue their argument down there.  
  
"Make it your business!? And how the hell does a weakling like yourself expect to carry out such a threat!?" He walked over to the base of the ladder, glaring up at her. "I could destroy you in the blink of an eye...Don't think I won't. I have no use for you."  
  
"Fuck you," she hissed then turned and went back to the control panel.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next week went by quicker than Bulma could imagine. Their ship was now only a few hours from its destination, and her heart seemed to beat faster with every passing second. Since their last fight, Bulma and Vegeta had said nothing to each other, save that morning when Vegeta told her they were landing. The only people she'd had contact with were her parents, who had sent everything she needed, and more, and a few of her "friends", though she didn't recognize any of them. Chi-Chi, who she'd become quite fond of over the past week with their conversations, had offered her some useful information about the Saiyan aboard with her. Goku, who she'd heard so much about, won her heart as well, and gave her advice on alien interaction when they landed, though Vegeta assured her that they would not be making contact with what little life there was where they were going. They wouldn't even be on the same side of the planet as them. Yamcha, her lost lover, had seemed nice, though she could see in his eyes what her father had told her about. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goku's son, had been the only other being she'd talked with, though he hadn't had much to say, being so young and all, all he'd wanted to do was go outside and play. There had been many others mentioned and promised to speak with her, which she was more than happy to wait for. Anyone to spend her time with was better than Vegeta in her eyes.  
  
So, through all those people, she learned much about herself, much that helped, yet confused her. She'd have wait for her father's method and see what happens before she got her memory back. He'd said a few days back, at the suggestion of Goku, that they use the dragonballs to recover her memory. But, as wonderful as it sounded to have her memory back, the news was bittersweet. The dragonballs had recently been used, about six months back, and so would not be able to be used for another six. Six months of confusion and broken memories. She could hardly imagine what was to come.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta called from the top of the ladder. Bulma's head snapped in that direction, though she made no attempt to answer him. She was still angry, though more with herself than him. She hadn't been able to counter his threat. She didn't fear him, the way she knew she should, the way he practically begged for with his empty threats. What did frighten her about him beyond belief was his heartlessness, his incapability to love. She didn't believe, or rather didn't want to believe, that any being, no matter what they'd been through, was not able to love or experience any emotion remotely related to it. "Woman," he repeated. "We're landing within an hour, so unless you want to permanently become part of the wall, I suggest you come above. Now."  
  
"As you wish, your highness," she snorted under her breath, as she got off the bed and made her way to the ladder.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that, Onna," he growled once she was in view.  
  
"Don't think you know my intentions," she retorted venomously with a victorious grin, as she pushed by him, intentionally shoving into his shoulder.  
  
"Watch it," he warned, his eyes held on her as she trekked towards the chair before the control panel.  
  
"How did we sit during take off?" she asked, completely ignoring his previous threat. She drown out most of them, now. They were far too many for her to pay mind to. She wondered how she dealt with him before.  
  
He scowled at her, not wanting to reply and make known his cowardice- ness. He'd much rather not give her ammunition for future fights. Fights which he then wanted, but now wished for things to return to normal, her tongue tied down by fear as it bad been before.  
  
"Hey! Veg-" before she could catch his attention, something else did, along with hers as well. "What the hell was th-" Again she was cut off as her body was flung forward by a violent jolt that shook the floor beneath them, into the arms of none other than Vegeta (Cause no one else is there, lol :D).  
  
"Kuso!" he yelped as her body collided with his, taking him back a few steps, though his concern was all on the scene laid before him through the unbreakable glass of the ship's only window. "Get down!" he ordered, as he shoved her to the floor, toppling onto her in the process, before she could even think of opening her mouth to protest.  
  
"Vegeta!" she gasped, short of breath. "What the hell's going on!?"  
  
"Shut your mouth and stay down!" he demanded again, as he jumped to his feet to clarify his suspicions. "Oh Kami," he sighed as what he'd feared came completely into view. Another ship, firing at them, and them with no defenses.  
  
"What?" Bulma squeaked desperately, staying pressed to the ground as ordered, for she'd rather not be pushed again. "Why's the ship shaking!?"  
  
He didn't reply, for he was far too busy frantically trying to steer the ship away from the attacking once, which was still firing. They must have thought them enemies.  
  
"Vegeta! Tell me what's going on or I'll come see for myself!" she warned.  
  
"Woman!" he screamed, not halting his wild ministrations, trying to keep focused on the controls, which were not working to his advantage. "There is an enemy ship firing at us and I cannot get the controls to work, so unless you have a brilliant idea to get us away from them, shut up!"  
  
Immediately her clasped her hands over her mouth, her chin tucked in to her chest. Even if she'd had something to say, she wouldn't have been able to. She curled her body into a compact ball, not moving, except for the shaking of the ship.  
  
"Oh Kuso!!" was the last thing Bulma heard Vegeta yell before everything once again went black.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered open, the stench of animal manure struck his nostrils full force and caused him to gag. *What the hell? Where the fuck am I?* he thought, looking around the nearly pitch black room. From what he could make out, the walls were thick concrete and there was no door in sight. "Woman," he called, trying to suppress the anxiety in his voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Woman!" he yelled this time, scratching his finger nails along the icy mud-caked cement floor.  
  
Again, silence. He looked around, squinting his eyes to try and see better. He could only see worse. *Think* he ordered himself as his breathing quickened. *Kami damn it! I'm a Saiyan, the strongest being in the universe, and I can't think of a way to get out of this damn room! Let alone see!*  
  
"Why not use your ki, Saiyan?" he heard a strangely familiar voice laugh from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how the hell did I get here!?" he commanded, jumping to his feet and looking around, as if he could see something. The suggestion of using ki went in one ear and out the other, for he was more concerned with knowing the owner of the voice.  
  
"Just as demanding as ever I see," the voice mocked him, cackling evilly.  
  
"No," he groaned, glaring in the direction of the voice. "It can't be."  
  
"Well, who else my friend?" he laughed whole-heartedly, sounding much closer than before.  
  
"Iago," he grunted, taking a few steps forward so not to appear cowardice in the eyes of his enemy.  
  
"In the flesh," he confirmed, forming a ball of ki just big enough to light the area surrounding him and his Saiyan counterpart. He was a tall man, well built with powder blue skin and deep blue hair, cut shaggy-like, looking quite messy in the bitter Prince's eyes. He was just as he remembered all those years ago when he last saw him. "I was beginning to think you were dead, dear friend. But then, I pick up something on radar, and who does it turn out to be!?" he asked excitedly, letting his right hand do the talking for him as well.  
  
"I can't imagine," he sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why you of course. And that lovely peach you had with you." Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered his companion.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded, stepping closer, his fists clenched.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I didn't harm your mate in any way."  
  
"My mate!?" he hissed, then softened his glare some. "My mate had better be in mint condition when I see her!" He held a balled fist out, shaking it at Iago.  
  
"Trust me friend. My quarrel is with you."  
  
"And mine, though friend is not exactly the term I coincide with your name."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, still cynical? Has his mate's love not softened him?" he teased.  
  
Vegeta simple shot him a warning glare, then stepped right up to his face. "Bring me to her."  
  
---Chapter 3!!! Woo hoo!! Like? I did :P LOL.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Iago brings Vegeta to Bulma, and Bulma gets to see Iago for the first time. 


End file.
